


we go together like fries and mountain dew

by Visvix



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fast Food, Food Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visvix/pseuds/Visvix
Summary: death will not stop us from doing what we have to do
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 4





	we go together like fries and mountain dew

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [...And Then Some](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5910247) by [levendis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/levendis/pseuds/levendis). 



Clara could already feel her white-hot meat being torn apart. Strong rows of teeth came down around them, stained with the tangy-sweet condiment of ketchup. 

“Doctor!” she warned. She moved what she could closer up to the Doctor, placing the ebbs and curves of her deteriorating McChicken insides flush against the older nugget.

The Doctor McMoans. 

“I don’t care. Please, don’t stop,” he begs.

Clara smirks a little at her bottom’s pleas. She begins to stroke the crumbs of the doctor, and when he shudders, sending off more golden brown breaded delicacy, she only goes faster.

The Doctor screams again, and Clara can’t tell if it's due to his delicious and luscious body being ripped apart or her expertise in pleasuring fast food.

Clara forces a pained smile across her nugget. 

“If we’re gonna go, we go like this, yeah?” 

“Of course, Clara.” 

That was all she needed. With a final stroke, she sees the Doctor finally come completely undone in front of her. His McNugget juices drown her as she sees his salty bod being ripped apart in front of her, his last scream being in both pleasure and pain. 

With that, she lunges her naked chicken tender towards the teeth.

“Run you delicious 20 pc McNuggets, and remember me”

**Author's Note:**

> i shouldve done my homework instead of this


End file.
